Who Goes There?
Who Goes There? is the ninth episode of the third series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Owen, Ryan, and Allan manage to return to the Dark Railway just in time to learn from Mr. Dark that Dave is finally coming home. After explaining who he is to 257 Squadron and Leno, he explains that Dave's long absence is due to him being loaned to Mr. Dark's friend, Baron Rhys Davies of Pontypool for a while. The engines are delighted to hear of Dave's return, and Mr. Dark sends them all out to help clear up the line for his return. A few days later, Brian and Raymond are at the Junction talking about how few exciting things have happened in Dave's absence when they suddenly see an engine coming onto the line with a similar build to Dave. They get no response from the engine when they call after it, so they assume it is just a visitor and go to sleep. Meanwhile, Theo, Otto, and Leno are at Soma working late when they suddenly hear the engine approaching. To their horror, the mystery newcomer approcaches them and proceeds to capture them and take them away. The disappearances continue to happen over the next week until only Brian, Colin, and 257 Squadron are left. Mr. Dark tells Brian and Colin to wait for Dave at the Junction that night whilst he and 257 go to try and find out what has happened to the others. That night, the two tank engines sit rather spooked at the Junction when Brian suddenly remembers the mysterious engine who came to the line. Describing the engine to Colin, they start wondering if the engine could have been Dave. As they talk about it, a large green engine backs down into the sheds, announcing his return loudly. Dave questions the lack of engines there, so the two engines explain to him what has happened and ask him about the sighting. Dave assures them it couldn't have been him, but as he does so, he suddenly sees a long line of trucks being pushed towards them at high speed, knocking him out. When Dave wakes up, he finds himself in an old scrap line with all of the other engines. A terrified Brian tells him that she is responsible for the kidnappings, and Dave is horrified to see an old face from his past, a face that once tried to kill him, approach him: Leanne has returned! Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Theo and Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * Colin * Eddie * 257 Squadron * Leno * Ryan * Allan * Mr. Dark * Owen (does not speak) * Leanne (does not speak) * Howard (mentioned) * Baron Rhys Davies (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Shed * Soma * Merecombe Industrial Estate * Doncaster Works * Newport (mentioned) * Port Monteau (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Leanne since The Missing Christmas Presents. * Mr. Dark's mentioning of loaning Dave to Newport could be a reference to the Angry Welshman Productions series, Gary the Steam Engine. * This episode is named after the book of the same name, "Who Goes There?" by John W. Campbell Jr, which is a favourite novel of Dark DJ. Episode * Who Goes There? on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes